Race Against Time
by aquarius127
Summary: Quinn's heart thundered in her chest as she raced towards city hall. She had to get there before it was too late. She just had to. Based off the promo for 'On My Way'. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its character's they are the sole property of Fox.**

**A/N: All mistakes are mine as this is un beta-ed.**

**Based off the promo for 'On My Way'. This is the first part of two. I'm almost half way done writing the second part; it should be up within a day.**

Quinn's heart was thundering in her chest as she raced to the reception hall in hopes that she wasn't to late to stop Finn and Rachel's wedding. She just had to make it on time, failure was not an option.

Quinn was ecstatic that she finally had something large enough that would call off the wedding and would hopefully put an end to the couple for good. It was a win-win situation for everyone. Finn would be heartbroken and devastated. Rachel would be too, but the difference is that Quinn would be there for her and help pick up the pieces. She'd put Rachel back together and help her become the strong woman she once was before she ever met Finn. Then in the fall, Rachel would be at NYADA and Quinn at Yale, only 69.7 miles from each other. The best part though is that Finn would still be in Lima, far away from them both. It was perfect.

As she approached the reception hall, Quinn thought back to the conversation she had an hour earlier that changed everything.

_Quinn stepped into Sue's office and closed the door behind her. She was wary of what her former Coach wanted now, last time it was to be in a commercial that would destroy the glee club. Quinn wouldn't even try to guess what Sue came up with now._

_Sue looked up at Quinn as she entered her office. She closed her journal, took off her glasses, and stood from behind her desk; getting ready to deliver her huge news._

"_Prepare yourself, I'm about to drop a bomb on you. A bomb that will change everyone's lives in that sniveling little glee club of yours." Sue stated._

"_What did you do?" _

"_Well Q, I'm glad you asked. A few weeks ago, I was searching for somebody to donate their baby gravy that would help create the future mini Sue Sylvester. One of those boys actually answered and is now the father of my child."_

"_Congratulations Ms. Sylvester but what does this have to do with me. Who's the father?" she questioned._

"_The person who answered to my search was one Finn Hudson. At first I'll admit Q, that I was hesitant to him donating the other half of my child. With his dim wit and looking like the Jolly Green Giant, but then I thought to myself. 'Sue with your dominant genes, of intelligence, good looks, and his constant look of being innocent; that child will be unstoppable.' After I'm done with you, I get to rub this in Will Schuster's face. So here we are." Sue finished with a proud look on her face._

_Quinn stood slack jawed and shocked into silence. Her mind was racing a thousand miles a minute as she processed what Sue just told her. Then her mind came to a screeching halt. 'What will happen to Rachel when she finds out? I have to stop the wedding!' _

"_Why did you tell me this first Coach Sylvester? What's your angle?" she queried. _

"_There is none Q. I'm just trying to help you out. It is to my understanding that Streisand is planning on getting married to the Jolly Green Giant today, and that you are strongly against that. Now wouldn't you think this information might be enough to call off a wedding and even break them up for good? Once she finds out that her fiancée without her knowledge donated to help father a child that was not with her, let alone mine? She will be devastated and need some one there to comfort her. She'll need all the love and support she can get. Who knows? Berry might even fall for that person, especially if that person, saved her from making the largest mistake of her life, seeing that they only had her best interests at heart." Sue finished with a knowing look in her eye. _

_Quinn jumped out of her seat and was already halfway out the door before stopping and said,_

"_Thanks Coach for the help. Good luck with everything, but I have a wedding to stop."_

"_Don't mention it. Now get the hell out of my office and go get you girl. I have to go find William and the Keebler Elves in his hair, and tell him this glorious news."_

Quinn pulled up to City Hall and heard her brakes scream in protest as she slammed on them, barely throwing her car in park before running into the building. She found the sign pointing to the direction of the Hudson-Berry wedding and prayed she could find Rachel fast enough. She couldn't waste time on trying to find the correct room; thankfully the first door she opened held Rachel.

She observed Rachel, as she looked at herself in the mirror with a pensive look on her face. The gown she had on was pretty, but it held none of the flair or personality that was always associated with Rachel Berry. The dress looked like it was settled on, just because it would do its job, but nothing else. This was another reason the wedding had to be stopped. Just as Rachel settled with this dress, she was doing the same by marrying Finn. Quinn decided to finally break the silence.

"Hello Rachel."

Rachels head snapped up at the sound of her name. Her eyes slightly widened as she saw who was standing there.

"Quinn," she breathed. "I'm glad you changed your mind and decided to support me. It means more to me than you'll ever know. You look beautiful in the bridesmaid dress I sent you, I knew you would."

The blonde patted herself on the back for quickly stopping home and put the pale pink dress on. She figured that she would get much further this way, if she appeared to be supportive. Thankfully it worked.

"Thank you Rachel. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. But I have something important to tell you about Finn." Before she could even continue Rachel cut her off.

"Stop right there! If it's your opinion about our impending marriage Quinn, then you can just save it and leave now." Rachel stated.

"No! Stop and listen to me Rachel! I am not going to stand around and watch you ruin you're life by marrying _Finn Hudson_!" Quinn roared, letting her emotions getting the best of her. Quinn quickly regained her composure before continuing.

"Did you know that Coach Sylvester is pregnant?"

"No, but I'll have to tell her congratulations next time I see her. How does this have anything to do it Finn though? Get to the point because I don't really have time for this right now." Rachel said impatiently while tapping her foot.

"Make time for this Rachel! God at times you are so frustrating! I'm just trying to help you not make a mistake! The reason I told you about Sue's pregnancy is because…" she paused for a moment trying to break this to Rachel gently.

"I have no better way of telling you the news than this. I'm sorry Rachel but Sue's pregnant and Finn's the father."

To be continued…

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee; they are the sole property of Fox.**

**A/N: This is the conclusion to this story. If you don't like Finn, then you'll definitely hate him after this!**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Silence. It stays like this for a solid five minutes, and not a word more has been spoken from either party. Quinn is starting to get worried, that Rachel didn't hear her the first time when she hears Rachel begin to talk.

"What?" croaked Rachel.

"I said that Sue is pregnant and Finn is the donor/father of her child. I'm so sorry Rachel that this happened to you. I know you loved Finn very much, but maybe this was a blessing in disguise. At least you found out before the two of you got married because then you would feel obligated to stay with Finn; but now you don't have to Rachel! You're meant for bigger and better things, which don't include settling and marrying Finn. Please say something!" she finished as her voice cracked with all the emotion she was feeling at the moment.

Rachel was silent for a minute before replying and when she did, her voice was quiet and low, a striking contrast of what Quinn's was a minute ago.

"You've done a lot of things Quinn, but this by far is the worst. How dare you make up such an accusation about Finn, just so that I would call off the wedding? I understand that you believe we are not mature enough or ready to get married, but that is just an opinion, nothing else. Any other time, I'd truly appreciate you trying to look out for me; but this was too far. I think it would be for the best if you leave now."

"NO! No, I swear Rachel that I'm telling the truth! I know that I've done horrible and questionable things in the past, and they were mostly done to you. But Rachel, please believe me when I say that this is the truth. Think about it. Finn made a major life altering decision that would affect the both of you for at least the next 18 years of your life; without any thought of you or what the consequences would be by donating for Sue's baby. Finn never thinks of the consequences of his actions. You're not even having a Jewish wedding or a Rabbi! If Finn loved you as much as he says he does, then he would have thought of things like that. That is not a man ready for marriage nor is he one that you would want to marry. Do you want that type of person for the rest of your life? No. If you have any self respect left for yourself, don't let Finn get away with this. Please, don't marry Finn. I care too much about you and your future Rachel to let that happen." Quinn pleaded, locking her eyes on Rachel's and holding them, so that the other girl could see the sincerity and emotion she was putting into her words. Before Rachel could respond Quinn continued.

"If you don't believe me, then ask Finn about what I told you. If he says that he didn't donate for Coach Sylvester, then I will stand by your side as a bridesmaid and watch as the two of you get married." She finished with a barely contained wince.

"Alright Quinn, I'll ask him now before everyone gets here. I don't want to cause a scene. Let's go." Rachel stated.

Quinn prayed that Finn wouldn't understand the importance of this question. Hopefully his stupidity would finally be his downfall. Knowing Finn if he says yes, he'll try to blow the entire thing off like he always did when he did something wrong. Except this time, he won't get away with it. Actually now that Quinn thought of it, everything depended on Finn and his answer. She prayed he would tell the truth, Quinn couldn't stand and watch the girl she loved marry some one else, let alone Finn fucking Hudson.

Finn was out in the reception hall when he spotted Rachel and Quinn approach him. He got a panicked look on his face when he noticed they weren't happy to see him. Which was weird because wasn't everyone always happy to see him?

"Oh no, I'm not late am I? Oh wait we still have another hour. Why are you guys here? Isn't it bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding?"

"Its fine Finn. I have something important to ask you."

"Okay Rach. Do you mind leaving Quinn?"

"No, it's important that she stays and hears this."

Rachel paused for a moment try to collect and put her thoughts in order; before she just decided to come out with it.

"A few weeks ago, when Coach Sylvester asked you to donate a sample for her to become pregnant; did you? While knowing that Coach Sylvester could become pregnant with it?"

There, it was out in the open, straight forward with no beating around the bush. Rachel and Quinn's hearts were pounding in their chest and felt as it they were about to jump out at any minute while waiting for the tall boy's answer. Either way it was a dreaded answer not matter how you looked at it. At least one person would be walking away from this feeling betrayed and heartbroken. Finally, after what seemed as an eternity, Finn spoke.

"Yes, I did. I thought it was cool that she wanted to be a mom. At first, I wasn't going to do it, but then all the guys said that she was crazy and there was no way that they were going to do it. So I felt bad and I did it for her, trying to be nice. Plus, I got five bucks out of it. A pretty awesome deal, if you ask me. Why, did something happen?" he finished with a smile on his face, not having any clue what he has just done.

Quinn felt her heart soar as he admitted the truth, she felt free knowing that Rachel would still have a life and future ahead of her; but she reeled in her joy quickly when she noticed the devastated look on Rachel's face.

Rachel felt as if somebody just punched her in the stomach, upon hearing her fiancée's answer. Quinn was right. Finn had no care or thought for his actions, and was far from ready for this type of commitment. Rachel steeled herself and hoped she could hold out just a little bit longer, before she let herself break down and cry over her soon to be lost love. The finality that this situation made her feel sick; but at the same time a part of her rejoiced knowing that she was no longer tied down and could pursue her dreams without him holding her back. Though she wouldn't admit that right away. Rachel took a deep breath and responded.

"It's important because you didn't think to ask me about my opinion on something as important as this. Agreeing to help father a child, let alone to a teacher of ours, without asking where I stood about this at all. We are in a relationship Finn; we are suppose to be equals and something like this would always be a part of our lives. Especially, now more than ever since Coach Sylvester is pregnant and you're the father."

"Oh wow. But I don't understand why you're getting so upset about this Rachel, and I don't see why I had to tell you. It's not like it's your sperm to give away, it's mine. Hey! Do you think that Coach will let me be involved in the baby's life since it's kinda half mine too? Maybe this one could be named Drizzle!"

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing, was Finn always this dumb? She was quickly forgetting her current pain and was increasingly becoming infuriated.

"It matters Finn, because you should've told me about this! I should've heard it from you and not Quinn! I am supposed to be your _fiancée_ and you didn't think enough to tell me! Now, you want to be apart of the baby's life, meaning you expect us to stay in Lima and not go to New York? You really expect me to give up my dreams of Broadway; so I can stand around and watch you act dad with somebody else's child? Fuck you Finn Hudson!"

"Yes I do! What is so wrong with me wanting to be involved? You're just jealous that my first kid isn't going to be with you; stop being selfish Rachel. Also, what's so wrong about us staying in Lima? I have it all figured out. You can take over for Mr. Schue's glee club, and I can get a job acting as a football coach. Is that so bad? I don't even know why we are fighting about this, just a half before we're getting married. So this conversation is over." Finn stated like his word was law. This fueled Rachel's anger even more.

"No! This conversation is far from being over! You just helped prove Quinn's point Finn, that we shouldn't be getting married! You don't know me that well at all. If you did, then you would have known that no matter what at the end of the year I'm leaving for New York, no matter what. I don't want to teach glee club or be a director. I was meant to be on Broadway and become an actress. I now see that we both have different goals in life and that this would've never worked out. If we got married, we would've both been miserable and probably divorced within two years if we even lasted that long. I'm sorry but this was a mistake."

"You can't do this! We are supposed to be getting married in less than a half hour Rachel! You're really going to let something that bitch Quinn said come between us? If you don't marry me Rachel, then we are done completely. I could've had any girl I wanted, but I chose _you_. Some crazy Broadway obsessed loser who had no friends until I came along. Now, you decide you don't want to get married anymore just because I jerked off in some cup for Coach Sylvester and I don't want to follow you to New York? Well, fuck you Rachel. I'm a lot better than you and all of this. Goodbye!"

Finn glared at Rachel before glaring at the blonde he had forgotten was there until now; with that he stormed out of the building, knocking down everything in his path.

"Goodbye Finn," Rachel choked out before finally giving into the sobs she was holding back earlier. All of her anger from earlier had drained, and all that was left was intense heartache.

Unknowingly, the entire glee club witnessed the couple's break up and watched helplessly as Rachel sobbed. Combined with Rachel's fathers and the death stare Quinn leveled on them, they left the room without making a sound. Giving the two occupants still left in the room some space. The only sound heard was Rachel's heartbroken sobs echoing throughout the room.

Not being able to take seeing the girl she loved so much in pain, Quinn took Rachel into her arms and held her tightly against her body. She held onto the petite girl for dear life, fearing that if she let go, that the girl would run away. Rachel returned the sentiment and clung onto the hazel eyed girl, never wanting to let go. She just lost Finn, but knew that one day she'd be okay, as long as Quinn was still in her life. She lately became a source of strength and reason for her. Rachel felt, that she would never recover if she lost Quinn as well. The thought of losing Quinn scared Rachel and made her hold onto said girl even tighter.

"P-p-please don't leave me! I can't loose you too Quinn! I just can't! Please don't go!" pleaded a borderline hysterical Rachel.

"Shh, Shh, Shh. It's okay Rachel. I promise you that I won't leave you and I'll always be here for you. That's one thing Fabray's never do is break a promise, and I'm making one now, to always be here for you. Those things Finn said were completely untrue. You were the one that was too good for him. Everyone in Lima can see that you're going places in life and Finn was trying to hold you back from fulfilling them. You don't need him Rachel, you never did. You have me now and I'll always be encouraging you dreams, not discouraging them like he was. Also, Yale is only an hour and a half drive from New York, so you can always count on me. Now it's my turn to be there for Rachel and tell you that you're a lot more than just your talent. Please, let me be there for you, like you always were for me." Quinn stated so passionately, that she was starting to tear up.

Rachel focused on the sounds of Quinn's heartbeat and voice as she spoke. Just listening to them helped Rachel become calmer, her sobs died down and the pain she felt in her heart dulled a little less. Rachel let Quinn's words wash over her, and she held onto them as a security blanket. The way Quinn spoke about her, Rachel couldn't help but believe her. Rachel loved Finn, but always felt something strong for the blonde that was comforting her. She and Quinn always had such a strong bond and seemed to always be connected to the other.

Now was not the time though, before she would even entertain the thought of being in a romantic relationship with Quinn, she would want to be completely over Finn; Quinn deserved nothing less than her all, when one day she gave herself to her. First though, she would have to put her broken heart back together; Rachel had a feeling that Quinn would play a huge part in helping her become whole again. Rachel felt as if she lost part of herself, when she was with Finn. Hopefully with Quinn she would find herself again.

Rachel noticed that they were still in city hall, even though nobody was around; she did not want to be in the place that she and Finn were supposed to be getting married in, right around now. So the brunette asked,

"Will you take me home now Quinn?"

"Sure Rachel, unless you want to go back to my place and avoid everyone for now; they already know what happened so you don't have to explain anything to them. I'm pretty sure that Puck is already looking for Finn to give him a piece of his mind and probably a part of his fist, for how he spoke to you. If you want, we can pick up some vegan ice cream before going back to mine, and I already own a copy of Funny Girl, if you're interested?"

"I would like that. Thank you for everything Quinn, for saving me from making the biggest mistake of my life and for helping me see who Finn Hudson really is, a jerk."

"Anytime Rachel, like I said I'll always be here for you, so you're stuck with me from now on," the blond said meaning every word of it.

"I think I can live with that. Do you think when we get to your house, that we can burn these dresses? I don't want to even return them. I'd rather just put everything that happened today behind me."

"Sounds like a date."

Quinn stood and smoothed out the now useless pink dress, before helping her stand in her now useless gown as well. She hoped that the next time Rachel was in a wedding dress, that she stood across from her in one as well. For now, Quinn would focus on their friendship and healing the cracks in Rachel's heart. One day, when Rachel was ready again, Quinn would be standing there with open arms.

Now all she had to do was wait.

**The End.**

**Review :).**


End file.
